Taken
by shinjite
Summary: Hibiki has been taken by the aliens what will everyone do and the aliens have made new "Friends"
1. Default Chapter

Taken: chapter 1: The Trap ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I don't own Vandread or any of the characters!!!!! ( ^_^0) oh and..SPOILERS!!!SPOILERS!!!SPOILERS!!! And The story is directly after The Second Stage Swearing included you have been warned!!! enjoy ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
On Tarak  
  
Hibiki , Dita, BC, Bart and Duero just landed on Tarak and they were going to file a report of what happened and the new way to live and with their new found love Dita talked Hibiki into wearing a double-necked sweater. Until the got to Tarak where Hibiki went red when the commander came into the ship to great them after landing.  
  
The commander couldn't control himself. (It had alien pictures on it)  
  
Commander Shingo HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else (^_^0)  
  
Hibiki so where do we go.. Im hungry (rumbles)  
  
Duero I think we should file a report and get the heck out of here.  
  
Bart (sighed) I guess  
  
Dita why do you want to stay  
  
Bart well I wanted to show off how cool I am  
  
Hibiki hungryyyyyyyyy..  
  
Duero and how do you do that?  
  
Bart I control the ship and I have the most powerful weapon, MWAHAHAhaaaaA!  
  
Everyone (-_-)  
  
Commander Shingo right this way plea AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH IT'S A WOMAN SHE WILL EAT ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(yes he just realised)  
  
Dita don't worry I won't eat you  
  
Commander Shingo that's what they all say then CRUNCH! You lose your head  
  
Hibiki hungry..  
  
Duero then how are we still alive?  
  
Commander Shingo good point.. Ill still stay at this distance just in case  
  
At the Generals office.  
  
General Hayato ahh you finally arivved WHAT I didn't invite women!  
  
Bart she won't bite  
  
General Hayato good point.. Ill still stay at this distance just in case  
  
Everyone else (-_-) (even Shingo! yes now he trusts the idea women don't eat you)  
  
General Hayato don't worry you don't have to make a public speech because.. I have a plan (he has an amazing grin on his face)  
  
General Hayato take my digital video- camera! And go about your usual business I appoint Shingo to go with you he can record what happens on the ship.  
  
Shingo ME!?!?!?!  
  
So they go back home..( you know!!!)  
  
Hibiki im dying.. Foood I want foood  
  
Dita Dinner is served!!! (a three course meal)  
  
Shingo(he is taping this) what is that? Hibiki begins explaining and Dita brings him a plate  
  
The whole of the crew on the bridge and Meia joined them too, were inspecting the new guy on the big screen.  
  
Barnette and Jura joined too both of them and Meia BC and Mango didn't care  
  
While Celtic, Belvedere and Amarone thought he was cute (he looked like he was 19)  
  
(They were the only three to think he was cute no one else did!)  
  
Amarone Captain incoming aliens !  
  
Hibiki empty stomach or not here I go! (He launches in Vanguard)  
  
Suddenly a ship de-cloaks (it was invisible) behind the Vanguard and grabs it in a net and flys off  
  
Dita NOOOOOOOOOOOO HIBIKIIII !  
  
Mango we will get him back..  
  
A very happy bitch queen of a certain planet (fill in the blank spaces)  
  
_ n_a_ h _s was travelling on the ship  
  
Hibiki Arrgh my head hurts.. Im hungry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ What do u think??? A bit long...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW (^_^)  
  
Figured the puzzle? Pls pls pls read again flames excepted  
  
Bitch queen reveiled in next chapter!!!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ sayonara!!! 4 now 


	2. Taken:2

Taken:LoST ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I don't own Vandread or any of the characters!!!!! ( ^_^0) oh and..SPOILERS!!!SPOILERS!!!SPOILERS!!! And The story is directly after The Second Stage Fuck the swearing thing this is Pg-13!!!  
  
And I don't own Zone of The Enders ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ It all begins with Hibiki waking up....  
  
Hibiki: HuH!?!? Where am I ?????  
  
The screen on the other side of the cell flickers... A hideous creature is on screen  
  
Hibiki: must be an in flight movie  
  
"It": Petty creature u will soon feel the wraith of our gods  
  
Hibiki: great movie, so realistic!  
  
"It" takes of its mask..  
  
Hibiki: NOOOOO ITS.UM.WHATSHERNAME!  
  
Bitchy Horrr (aka BH):Can't you even remember me you little brat  
  
Hibiki: no  
  
BH: ( -_-") freakin hell are you dumb or something! I'm the queen representative of that beautiful planet Anpathos ahhhh it was beautiful..  
  
While she kept her head in the clouds Hibiki thought up a plan  
  
Hibiki's deep thoughts: mmm corn bread wait.. Yeah the plan! Hmm while that bitch is dreaming I'll snatch her keys and then break out of here and run around like Igor until I find my partner and fly out of here.  
  
Unfortunately Hibiki said what he was going to do out aloud BH was standing 3 meters away from the cell and Hibiki was dreaming about snatching the key  
  
BH: Oy! Thick head why don't you ask me how I got of my beautiful planet  
  
Hibiki: how did you get of your godforsaken.opps "beautiful" planet  
  
BH: that's a very good question good boy! Here, poly want a craker?  
  
Hibiki: actually no.  
  
BH stuffs it into Hibiki's face  
  
BH: anyway ill sing this song from Zone of the Enders the 2nd Runner to waste time (IT'S A VERY GOOD SONG!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Beyond the bounds Message of the blowing wind Erasing memories Stars are the witnesses of our existence  
  
Change is what the world awaits Could that be peace or war? The answer no one knows Trusting the break of dawn The blue bird flies away  
  
Travelling beyond the bounds We have to take that step What are we waiting for? It's now or never  
  
Fear to see "The World to Be" Is why we hesitate Repeat the same mistake Hoping to break new ground The blue bird flies away  
  
Reaching out to catch the sun To hold it in our hands Longing for something strong to hide our weakness  
  
Soon the light may disappear Nothing is meant to last Yet we believe our world Searching for happiness The blue bird flies away  
  
Hibiki: that's a nice song  
  
BH: yes I got it from my grandfather it's an ancient song from earth hundreds of years ago  
  
Hibiki: you no about earth!!!!!  
  
BH: duh! We are travelling on one of their ships  
  
Hibiki: oh.!!!!! WHAT!?!?! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ This ones as short or shorter than the last sorry I haven't written in like 3 weeks or a month but this is the time running up to the exam of mine after it ill write a chapter everyday!!! Tats in like 3 weeks but every Saturday ill right a chapter. u got all that!!!!! I might be writing a fic with Sir G (Serge) and a few others soon. I dunno Cyaz Shinjite (^_^) 


End file.
